The SoMa Poem Collection
by FoxiLady
Summary: So I've decided to practice my poetry skills using these two dorks. SoMa NSFW 2014 prompts will also be included in here! M for NSFW and implied NSFW things.
1. For My Dearest Maka: The Prelude

Demigods are worshipped with flowers and spirits.

Gods and goddesses are to be worshipped with blood spill.

That's what I do for her.

She is my shrine, my religion.

I lay my life on the line for the Angel of Death herself.

Every day I gain a fresh scar proving my loyalty.

I am patchwork in her hands.

No other will I allow to caress these jagged lines under silk smooth palms

and no other scent will arouse my senses

than the heavenly aroma of vanilla and green tea.

I will it so,

and she knows.

"You're amazing," I say.

Her smiles are made of sunbeams and powdered sugar.

"Bookish nerd," I tease.

The forehead pains are more than excruciating,

though I secretly relish in the attention from her roughhousing.

"You're _beautiful_."

That's the ticket.

She cowers under my gaze at this stated fact.

Her Insecurity spikes like ice and pierces through my soul,

leaving a nauseating throbbing in its wake.

The thought that she couldn't realize

how she could cut down a demon's resolve by mere existence

and force mortal men on their knees wordlessly

enrages me.

I growl uncontrollably when this happens.

That's when she realizes exactly what she does to me.

Feather light touches kiss my skin,

calm the beast,

and stills the black blood coursing through my veins.

I am a ravenous monster.

I am no God.

Yet she welcomes me into her sanctuary as one

and I take pride in being the only man

able to gaze into her pools of glittering olivine

and quench my thirst from her freshwater rivers,

endless in their content of purity,

without being torn asunder.

I taint her waters with ruby-hued passion.

She allows for this,

for us to make sweet unbridled love in the overlapping waves.

The resonance is so powerful,

it sends us both spiraling into madness and unadulterated bliss.

Our breathy cries peak in harmony, and the music dies down soon after,

continuing as a soft hum in our ears.

And I'm left with my Goddess, entangled beneath shimmering gold sheets,

cradling her in my arms while her chest heaves in tandem against my own,

her breath ghosting over where my soul laid dormant and pulsing.

With each slowing heartbeat,

I stroke her wildfire cheeks gingerly with the pad of my thumb,

whispering words of affection against her skin as she drifts further and further away from earth.

Some call them "sweet nothings."

I call her my "sweet _everything_."

"_Maka."_

"_...hmm?"_

"_I love you."_

"_...mmm…"_

"_Hmm-Hmm."_

"_..."_

"_Goodnight, my __**angel**__."_


	2. Caught

SoMa NSFW Week 2k14 begins!~ Day 1:

SoMa NSFW 2014 prompt: **Caught**

The bathroom door was cracked more than wide enough for eyes to pry.

I came home early from retrieving groceries,

mind set on tossing up a chicken salad,

and was greeted with the sight and sound of a clamorous cockerel

howling my name in warbly crows fluctuating between sobs and growls.

Brown paper bags slipped from my hands,

contents toppling out onto the kitchen tile.

Screw the boring salad.

I was going to have a singing supper.

Freshly cut and steaming hot from the shower.

Marinating in all his natural juices.

It's usually him who salivates at the thought of a delicious meal.

I guess I was picking up his habits.

But sweet death,

he always knew how to put me in the mood for a good stew.

I couldn't stare at the stove-oven too long,

lest I drowned in a pool of want

and worked up a dangerous impatience.

So I hid in the crevice by the door,

listening as he drew out the sound of the pot boiling over

and let his scent of simmering flesh and light cinnamon,

assault my nasal passages.

From my mouth escaped a wanton groan

I tried so hard to still,

but the cocky bastard had sharp ears.

"_How long is it going to be until you join me?"_

And even sharper teeth.

He fucking knew.

I couldn't even be upset.

We caught each other making a tantalizing dinner.

It was about time I added some greens to the pot.

"_I dunno, think you're prepared enough?"_

(-Chicken Soup For The Soul)


	3. Birthday

SoMa NSFW Week 2014 Prompt: **Birthday**

You were born naked unto this world

and naked is how you will be leaving it

and entering another.

Tonight's event shall hereby be called "your sexual debut."

I've slaved by the years

day and night over fragmented blueprints,

constructing a stage in your honor

complete with floodlights and soft spots

and red velvet curtains woven from the richest fabric of my soul.

That's how much I admire and adore you.

I would have bought you garments for the occasion,

but none could ever compare to the grandeur of your birthday suit.

Natural born beauty,

"_come here."_

Stand in front of the light.

You are and will always be the main attraction.

Grace this stage with all of your angelic splendor.

This world is yours for the taking.

Your voice mends the most broken of resolves.

You've doctored me all of this time,

Now it is my turn to take care of you.

I'll play for you my love in the key of G.

Obliterate your fears, let go of your embarrassment.

Blindfold the word rejection and roar, pounding sound.

Let the notes soar.

Let those hips move to the tune.

Spin magic notes and beats.

I'll eat off your fingertips

and unravel at the hands of a music that had lain dormant within your soul.

Five years' worth of symphonies and ballads

We'll take turns conducting an orchestra

of fervent ivory and honeysweet song.

Rising crescendos will soar through our veins

Until our matched tempos split and skitter, off kilter.

"_Yes!" _

Thats right. Spill it all over us both.

You see, gorgeous meister?

We'll trip over flats and scrape our knees on sharps.

It is the nature of what we have.

But remember, I'll always be behind you every step of the way.

A mere piano.

You are the music.

I will forever delight in bringing out the best in you,

to celebrate the masterpiece to the world that is your existence.

(Music Must Be a Lady)


	4. Uniform

SoMa NSFW Week 2014 Prompt: **Uniform**

* * *

If theres one thing I live for in life

it would be well dressed men.

And this asshole broke out the big ones

when I was clearly upset at his display of tomfoolery

and took me by surprise.

I hate how effortlessly he pulls me into this room

forces me to love him,

and persuades me to fawn over myself in this dress.

Billy Joel echoes in the background.

Enter the pianoman in a suit and tie.

Hands pit deep in his pockets

trying so hard to keep his cool hidden with a smirk,

when those deft fingers itched to play.

Look at this wolf in pinstripes.

Can anyone stay mad at him?

Or am I just a sucker for attractive weapon partners

that you could order around to satisfy your every whim?

Knick-Knack patty wack.

Give the dog a bone.

"_You're a fucking tool, Evans."_

"_Isn't that the idea, Albarn?"_

Featherlight footsteps.

Hearts like restless birds in cages.

"_You wouldn't have me any other way, mistress."_

Am I sure I'm master here?

I was supposed to administer your scolding.

but all my limbs have strings attached,

and you're tugging them closer to you.

I cannot control your actions from here,

and my hips are eager to say hello to yours.

The demon sniggers by the gramophone,

interrupting the vibe and fucking with the records.

How frustrating.

Now were in a dark waltz,

and your hands swallow my petite palms too easily.

The skips in this track echo my heartbeat.

I'm losing track of time gazing into your mesmerizing scarlet.

I'm not supposed to be the one being punished.

I look down.

An idea.

His tie becomes undone in seconds,

and he barely has one to register that hes on his stomach

while I bound those eager grabby appendages tight.

"_You don't get to cut those until you make me sing, without them."_

The demon cocks his head and bares his teeth, intrigued.

Successful punishment, I think aloud.

Good luck trying to make me sing.

Female canaries have no vocal cords,

or so I thought.

Our clothes fade into the shadows,

but his hands remain bound.

Loyal dog, but ravenous wolf

with a dripping tongue centimeters away from the food bowl.

"_Fuck!"_

The devil deposits black into our red wine,

in hopes that we would drink heartily after our sinful meal.

(Blackroom)


	5. Lick

SoMa NSFW Week 2014 prompt: **Lick**

* * *

Sometimes when she thinks no ones looking,

she sneaks into our kitchen pantry at night

and rummages through our jar collection.

She wants for one thing only.

Strawberry Jam.

I wait eagerly for her to pull out the peanut butter.

Thats what logical people do when they make sandwiches.

No.

Not her.

Just strawberry jam,

sifted onto the tip of the butter knife

tongue slithering across the metal

under scrutiny of the moon's glare.

My breath hitches in my throat

as I watch her lick the utensil clean,

complete with moans and sighs of ecstasy.

It arouses the demon steel within me.

I could be twice as savory as that fucking jam.

She jumps when she notices my presence by the doorway,

making an effort to curse me out with all of hell's fury,

but stills once my face is inches away from hers.

The glint in my eyes, predatorial.

The haziness of hers, hypnotic.

I break the heated gaze,

willing my fingers to blades

sinking them into the jar,

and hold the glazed knives up to her lips.

"_Do it again."_

She doesn't need to be told twice.

The tigress returns,

pink tongue carefully grazing over the metal.

This girl's surrounded by caution tape.

She's so dangerous!

It sends a jolt of want up my spine.

I need more.

The blades shift back into flesh.

She takes them into her deliciously wet mouth.

"_Fuck."_

I couldn't take it any longer.

My face is on hers in milliseconds,

sapping away the sweet of the passionate exchange.

Something wet and warm oozes down my thigh.

I pay it no mind

until fabric is moved aside

and she takes care to swipe a generous amount on her fingertip,

suckling on it greedily like a kid with birthday cake icing.

She smiles and purrs softly at the taste.

I grin.

I think she's found a new favorite jam.

And she'll spread that shit on nearly everything.

Good thing I have an endless supply.

(Soul Eater)


End file.
